Quests
'PokeFarm Quest Guide:' Warning. Quests ahead. If you wish to complete the game on your own, with no help, then you should get out of my face. Welcome to the Quest Page of this Wiki! As of December 17th, 2010, you are now required to have a total of 75 Egg Dex entries before you may begin a quest. This is due to people breaking 'Rule 12', aka the "Kolink Attempts to Police Off-Site Spoiler Guides (and Fails Miserably)". In celebration of this, I have added in the rest of the quest guides! Enjoy! ~Risette Also, to those who keep editing this, you do realize I get email notifications when you do, right? It takes me two seconds to hit the 'undo' button on your vandalism. :) Safety Matters Reward: Bad EGG/PkMnaPkMnfPkMnk/4B 8 4 8 (Glitch Pokémon) Objectives: *Backup Pokémon data *Corrupt Pokémon data *Restore corrupted data *Force corrupted data to be "fixed" The link to backup your Pokémon may be found on the Quests page. Simply select the Pokémon you want to sacrifice to the glitch, and back it up. Once you have the backup file, open it. I suggest using a program that won't mess up the data, such as Notepad++ (Google it) - this program is free and can be downloaded directly with no installation required (though installing it is an option and could be useful). Open the file in Notepad++, and you will see a lot of nonsense data! The only bit that makes sense is the start, "PF BKUP" obviously standing for "PokéFarm Backup". Corrupting the data is simple. Pick a character and change it. The system has some checks though... Your best bet is to take the last character, and change it. Restore the backup. If you are told that there is an error, it means you didn't corrupt the backup in the correct way. Try changing the last character to something else. EDIT: Remember you have the Shift key to give you more characters to try! It may take a few tries, but keep at it, you'll get there. After restoring the backup, you will find that your Pokémon has been replaced with a Bad EGG. Try hatching it: You just get another Bad EGG inside. To get out of this problem, you need to backup the Bad EGG. But you can't backup Eggs, right? Wrong. If you look at the URL of the page where you get the backup file, you will see something like "id=DJmm" in there. If you look at the Bad EGG's summary, you will see something like "id=DGEpaD" - surely you can work this out: copy that ID and take it to the Backup page. Isn't it awesome you can change URLs like that? Yup... So now you have your Bad EGG backup file. Corrupt it in the same way as you did before. Two wrongs don't make a right? Well... restoring this backup in the correct way will change the Bad EGG into PkMnaPkMnfPkMnk. This lesser-known Glitch Pokémon evolves into 4B 8 4 8 at Level 80. Victini's quest *1. Before beginning this quest, you require a Mysterious Orb. *2.Go to Doug to get Singed Map. Then on your farm page you will see a signed map. Click on the link. *3. Victini will have some text for you to read. *4.Buy a blue warmer at shop(15,000 credits) *5.Go back to Victini and push link that say you completed it. *6.It will say "well done, (your username)!" *7.Click continue *8.Victini says the daycare man has the mini-egg but there is a price to get it. *9. get the egg from a pokemon in the daycare. 10.Go to victini *11.Victini wants you to chase him(go on random pages, eventually there will be a big Victini sprite) *12.Click the sprite *13. He will reward you with an orb for Reshiram or Zekrom *14. Random generated username will appear wanting interactions. Interact with FIELD Pokemon, NOT PARTY POKEMON, until Secret Plans are found. A pm will tell you that you found them. *15. Click continue *16. Interact with 100 other users until you find yin yang charm. A pm will tell you that you found it. *17. Click continue. *18. Find a Aqua Orb. It is found in boxes, so it must be found by scouring. *19. Click continue *20. Interact with the specified user until you find the Air Orb. A pm will tell you that you found it. *21. Click continue *22. Find a Rainbow Gem. This is found by hatching eggs. *23. Click continue *24. Find Victini's Approval Letter through scour missions. *25. Recieve the reward. Glitch City (Incomplete) Reward: Missingno. Objectives: *Enter Glitch City *Discover Zzazz pieces *Get Missingno. Getting into Glitch City is a process that replicates the original glitch from Pokémon Red and Blue as closely as possible. For instructions and a video, check out our YouTube Channel. Once inside Glitch City, you will need to collect the Zzazz pieces. These may be found on the PRIVATE Summary of particular Pokémon. On par with the original glitch, the precise species it will appear on varies with your username. The exact method for finding out which ones is hidden somewhere in the visible source code for Glitch City... Your browser's "View Source" option will be useful here. I know this tip is lacking in usefulness but it's the best I can do. Alternatively, just try to collect as many Pokémon as you can. This will give you a higher chance of finding Zzazz pieces. On this note, you may get unlucky. I personally had a Zzazz piece on Mew, and that was a pain to get! When you collect the sixth Zzazz piece, you are instantly faced with Missingno. If you have an empty space in your Party, you will receive a Missingno. Egg. If not... You will have to buy it in the Gold Shop in Glitch City... Best avoid this mistake if you can! What happend to the forumula to enter here http://www.w3schools.com/css/tryit.asp?filename=trycss_default Original post:) Before you do anything: first, you need to have 6 specific Pokemon. The Pokemon you need to have will change depending on your user name. In order to find out what Pokemon you need, you will have to do some sleuthing. If you look at the source for the pages in Glitch City, you will see a reference to the following Javascript file:http://static.pokefarm.org/_js/glitchify.js which contains a reference to Missingno. The code that follows is a hint as to what Pokemon numbers you need to find Missingno. The only problem is that the code is "glitched," and a part of it is wrong. Spoiler: specifically, the glitch_ab array is backwards. You can easily fix this by changing the assignment from "= i;" to "= 63-i;" EXTRA SPOILER: If you still can't figure out how to find the list of Pokemon you need, go to http://www.w3schools.com/js/tryit.asp?filename=tryjs_variables. Delete everything in the box on the left, and paste this instead: (Don't forget to put your username in where it says "YOUR USERNAME GOES HERE." That's the only thing you change. Leave the "".) The Pokemon numbers you need to check are: Now click the button at the top, and check out the numbers you get. Open up whatever Pokedex you happen to have handy and find out what Pokemon have those Pokemon numbers. For example, if you see the number 20, that means you need a Raticate. Get all six Pokemon and put them somewhere handy, like in your first field. Edit: The pokemon numbers might changed. it changed like 1 hr later for me Try using IE. I used Chrome and it didn't work, but IE it works just fine. Don't know why it works that way. Just try it in another browser. Edit: Tried it in Opera too, worked fine. Don't know about FF. Edit, FF works. Edit: Only the older versions of internet work. IE 9 doesn't work. Edit: Chrome Works. Now with the prep-work done, it's time to go to Glitch City and actually DO the quest. Make sure you have 5 or less pokemon with you and go to the Daycare. Replace the web address with this: http://pokefarm.org/tools?tool=editlog Scroll up and down a few times until you are 'transported' to Glitch City. This will automatically happen. Go to the private summary of each of the six Pokemon you set aside earlier. You should see a little glitched-out sprite that looks like a piece of Missingno somewhere near the left side of the page. Click it. Once you have found six pieces to the Missingno, you will receive an egg, be transported out of Glitch City, and you have completed the quest! If you do screw up the quest, you can buy it in the gold shop in Glitch City for 2,500 Gold poke. It is the transparent looking egg right down on the bottom. Pikachu's Lost Item Reward: Yellow Forest (PokéWalker Route) Objectives:) *Find the lost item *Access PikaFarm *Enlist the help of local Pikachu *Return to PokéFarm The Yellow Orb is the item needed for this quest. It can be found in Treasure Boxes. It can NOT be traded! Once you have the Yellow Orb, show it to the Merchant. On his instruction, give it to a Pikachu to hold. The Pikachu will grow excited, and take you to PikaFarm. Pika-headache! Everywhere you go it's "Pika pika chupika!" I'm sure to some, it's cute, but after a while... What you need to do is gather six Pichu Eggs from PikaFarm, then hatch and evolve them into Pikachu. Once you have a full Party of six Pikachu, give the Yellow Orb to one of them. If done correctly, it will be recharged, and you will have a Light Ball. Use FLY to escape PikaFarm, and then hurry back to the Merchant to show him the Yellow Orb. He will direct you to Prof. Holly, who will show you Yellow Forest on the map... because the Merchant didn't know where it was. And he took your Light Ball... Cheapskate. The Ultimate Achievement Reward: Arceus Objectives: *Collect All Of The Plates *Summon Arceus Plates may be found in Treasure Boxes on a very low chance. There are also users willing to trade their Plates. Note, however, that you cannot register Plates from other people until you have found your own Plate in a Box. As you collect Plates, they will show up on the Plates page (which may be accessed from the Quests page after finding one). When you have all 17, a link will appear to summon Arceus. Arceus will give you an Egg if you meet the following conditions: *Must have all Plates in Inventory at the time of summoning *Must have Master Rank (500 PokéDex Entries) *Must have at lest 250 EggDex Entries *Must have a free slot in the Party After hatching the Arceus Egg, you may use the Plates to change its Forme, effectively giving you access to 18 PokéDex entries! Mystery of the Unown: Reward: Ciphown (Unown-based Fakemon) Objectives: *Collect all the Unown *Fill the Unown Report *Discover the Unown Cave After buying the Unown Report from the Shop, any Unown Egg you hatch will display a page image on the right-hand side after naming the Pokémon. Click this page to add it to your Report. After collecting all 28 Pages, go to the Unown Cave. This can be reached from a secret link. On the Farm Page, look at your Trainer Card. (NOT on your User Page!) You won't see it, but click on the word "FLY" on the bottom half, and you will arrive in the Cave. The Golden Egg: Reward: Gosold/Goldesem (golden goose Fakemon) Objectives: *Vary... A game of patience. Start off by trading Pearls and Nuggets to the Merchant for the Pearl-Encrusted Egg. Take this Egg to Prof. Holly. From this point on, you will need to visit Prof. Holly, Prof. Laurel, and the Merchant Doug. But things aren't going well... The System Salamence falls ill, causing lengthy absences for the main characters. It's up to you to decide where to go. Try and get the Golden Egg puzzle solved! Should you fail to obtain the Gosold Egg, it may be obtained in the Gold Shop. There Will Be Giants: Reward: Rexobos (Regi-based Fakemon) Objectives: *Collect the four Statues *Visit the four Guardians *Place the Statues on the Altars *Discover Gear Prison The four Statues can be obtained by trading items with the Merchant. This can be done by combining Metal Coats into a Steel Bar, or Nuggets into a Gold Bar. Continue trading items until the Statues become available. Flame Orbs may be found on the PokéWalker, but can also be obtained by trading Glass Orbs (found in Boxes) and a Fire Stone to the Merchant. After obtaining the Statues, visit Kolink and look around. Find out, either on our Pages or in the Description of our important Pokémon, the names of the Guardians. These are usernames of NPCs, and you can visit ther pages by replacing our usernames in the address bar with theirs. The Guardians each have a link in their Farmer's Log, leading to their respective Altar. Once there, you can place your Statues on the Altars and unlock the Gear Prison. Visit the Gear Prison to obtain Rexobos and complete this Quest. Power of Myths This Quest is a tribute to Golden Sun Reward: Obtain many of the less human-like summons from Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Objectives: *Find a Summon Tablet *Use the Summon Tablet Summon Tablets may be found in Boxes on a 1% chance. When a Summon Tablet is found, you must choose to either activate it or trade it to someone else. Once activated, a Summon Tablet becomes locked to your account. An activated Tablet may be used by placing Ancient Shards (Forest, Ocean, Volcano and Desert) appropriately according to the hint written on the Tablet. When all slots are filled, the Summon may be used. After use, its charge is lost. *Please note that if you do not have an empty space in your Party, the Summon will fail AND the Tablet will lose its charge. You can recharge a Tablet to use it again. The Merchant offers this service for a price of 100 Gold Poké. This may take a little while, though. Overuse may result in the Tablet breaking. Currently, there is no known way of repairing a broken Tablet, but the Merchant assures the player that he is working on researching how to do so, if their Tablet should break. The following is a list of the Summon Tablets that can be obtained: Category:Pokefarm